The present invention relates to a new and distinct raspberry cultivar designated ‘DrisRaspOne’ and botanically known as Rubus ideas. This new raspberry cultivar was discovered in Santa Cruz, Calif. September, 2002 and originated from a cross between the female parent ‘T186.1’ an unpatented proprietary raspberry plant and the male parent ‘Driscoll Maravilla’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,804). The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated at a nursery in Santa Cruz, Calif. ‘DrisRaspOne’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at a nursery in Santa Cruz, Calif. for five years. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations.